The price of War
by aangxxxkatara
Summary: 4 years after the final battle, but the world isn't at peace a 15 year old reble is sent into battle and kills one of the Firelords greatest allies, with a shocking secret revealed he's left to wonder if what he did was right Tokka very little but there


I know it's been a _long_ time since I've posted enything and I'm sorry I've just been really busy with school and all but with school ending I'll have more time, hopefully

well happy reading

* * *

I looked around the smoldering battle ground, the heat, the sickening smell of burnt flesh, and the blood, oh the blood. The tangy smell made me wrinkle my nose in disgust. Honestly I don't know why I'm here, I knew the rebel war would be hard, the Fire lord had made sure of that, and I don't like killing, but it was in my blood, and I had to. Scanning the blackened killing zone I searched for my next victim. 'There.' My golden eyes landed on a bleeding, tired looking water tribe warrior. I could tell he was higher ranking, you could see it in his tired blue eyes, in the way he moved, with silent precision, waiting, watching, then finally striking. You could also see it in the way his eyes flashed with determination and skill way beyond his years.

'He's the enemy.' I reminded myself silently, shaking my head, long black bangs, dripping with blood, brushing along the sides of my face. Moving closer to my target I blew out silently, controlling the sickling feeling rising in my chest as I stepped over one of the fallen men, or it might have been one of the many women, chances are no one will ever know. I stood silent, remembering my few short weeks of training, remembering everything they had taught me.

Watching the man, teen, I realized, he could be no older than 19, move with his black sword, welding it with great determination, the sword jabbing at one of my fellow rebels, swift, steady, well placed jabs. I gulped as he finished off my comrade. The warrior was stronger than I had anticipated. This wouldn't be easy. Before I could even move he had turned toward me, looking at me with deep piercing blue eyes, burdened with hardship he shouldn't have had. His black blade fell slightly, no longer threatening me, but still ready at hand if needed. "Well?"

I was shocked at this one statement, and I guess it showed in my eyes because his eyes softened slightly and he asked, voice tired and battered, much like his body, "Why are you here? You are no older than 15." Inside I could feel something, I don't know what it was but something was stirring deep inside me.

"Indeed." I said defiant, "I am one of the youngest." I raised my steel blade and pointed it at him, "And I will be rewarded greatly for this, the one to bring down the black sword!" I said triumphantly, this would surely stop the mocking, the hatred. I didn't want to do this; the teen seemed so kind, compassionate, understanding. He stood there, studying me, watching me closely; finally his eyes fell to my blade. A small smile crossed his face, and I reared back slightly in shock, he was smiling, and I was about to kill him.

"You remind me of myself, 4 years ago, I was your age then, stronger spirited, time does this to people," he told me silently, watching me shift slightly from one foot to the other. Around us the battle raged, people fell, blood stained the earth, yet, the warrior didn't seem to notice, "War does this," he continued, "People will die, loved ones will die. Families are torn apart, children lose parents," I noticed he hesitated slightly and I wondered with confusion as a pained realization crossed his hardened features, "Lovers will be torn apart..."

He looked at me with a saddened face, "Do it." His hardened voice shocked me.

"W-What?" I stuttered, what did this man mean. Almost instantly I realized what he meant. He continued staring at me with hardened, sad, blue eyes, both of them saying the same thing, do it, do it now. I hesitated slightly, then remembering which side he was on, I made up my mind.

He didn't even draw his sword, didn't flinch, didn't do any thing besides stand there, eyes sadder than I had yet seen. I may be his enemy but I am not cruel, I am not heartless, I was swift. I did not stab him, merely cut, but it was still deep, still a killing blow. He fell to his knees and looked up at me in pain, but in his eyes I could see, it was not physical pain, no, it seemed to me as psychological pain, emotional pain. I watched silently as his blood poured out in a pool around us, dark red, staining the burned grass, the stench stinging my nose.

Finally, he spoke, "Please, please, good son, please, I don't know you, but won't you please just tell my wife I love her? Please tell her I'll forever be with her? Her and our unborn child? Just tell her I'll be waiting in heaven, watching, waiting." His voice fell silent, and I stared down at him in shocked horror, I had just gave this man a killing blow, which will certainly kill him, and he had a wife waiting at home for him, waiting patiently for him to return, and now he never will. Even worse, he will never get to see his son or daughter; never get the joys of being a father. When he spoke again it was weak, from the blood loss, "Tell her to be strong, tell her to listen to the earth, as she has always done," I didn't know what he meant by this, "She will know what I mean, her earthbending sense will understand."

My eyes widened with shock, earthbender? He seemed to see my realization for his eyes sparkled slightly, "Yes, my wife is an earthbender, the best... The blind bandit... as most call... her... but to me she's... just Toph... Toph..." His words were coming in short gasps now as the life started leaving him yet, as he said her name, the pain he was surely feeling disappeared from his voice replaced with love, and a sad sound that sounded like despair. "Toph... Bei... Fong..." At that I watched in silent horror as realization dawned on me, this warrior, this man I was killing, with blood lust in mind, this warrior, this ENEMY, was talking to me as a friend.

"Find her... Tell... her... I... love... her..." the man gasped, eyes dulling as deaths cold, hard grasp over took him, "Tell... her... Snoozles... loves... her..." he was growing weaker and I could see it.

"WAIT!" I gasped suddenly, realizing I don't know his name, "What's your name?!" He looked at me weakly, he was holding on, but just barely, long enough to smile weakly and whisper,

"So...kka... Sokka... You're... a... g...ood b...oy... get out of the... b...lood lust... now... before... you... c...an't... T...take... ca...re of T... oph f...for m...me... s...she'll li...like you..." and just like that, he died, light leaving him completely, leaving me in a world full of hate, war, violence, and the sickening smell of blood. The something inside of me stirred again. How could I have done this? How could I have killed the man who had shown me great kindness? A man who had a wife? Had an unborn child? How? Better question... Why?

I turned from the fallen warrior, tears welling in my golden eyes, I willed my legs to move, but they wouldn't. I turned back to the mans body, gingerly I picked him up by his limp arms, his blood staining my armor, and dragged him off the battle ground and out of the killing zone, back behind small spiked mountains, where no one would find him. Rising to my feet I looked toward the east, toward the earth kingdom, she's out there, and I'll find her, tell her the message.

After digging a rugged grave and carving his name on the side of a mountain right above his grave, underneath I wrote his wife's name and carved, she shall always be in his heart. Then I turned away, leaving the sickening smell of blood, and burned flesh behind me. One thought echoing through my mind and body as I walked away,

Did I do the right thing?

* * *

A/N I can't believe I just wrote that... I've been in an oddly depressed mood lately so... ya... again sorry I haven't posted for so long review on your way out please... thankie


End file.
